The Big Brother
by PercyJacksonRulesALL
Summary: Ryan was a normal guy that love deep sea diving when one day it all changed when he came to rapture rated m for gore and violence


**Bioshock fanfiction**

**This is a story about a oc first-person pov it includes delta and everyone from bioshock 2.**

**disclamer all rights of people and things i include in this story go to all of the 2k compunies**

**Name: Ryan "Monster" Whiting**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 6 feet 7 inches**

**Weight: 250**

**Personality: Ryan is a strong caring ex-marine that puts others before him. He looks mean but get to know him, he is a very nice guy. He is relible and you can depend on him.**

**Welcome to the story please tell me how it is how i can improve it and comment thx on to the story**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day out on the sea for deep sea diving. I was getting my suit on when Jim called "Monster you ready yet"  
>"Almost Jim Almost" I yelled back. You see I'm called monster cause of how big I am, but anyway there was four of us diving today. We gathered up on the deck and everyone was wondering who would go first. So I got my harpoon gun and walked up to them then I said "Alright ladies follow my lead." Then I turned around and slide off the boat into the water and made it to the ground. I waited about 3 minutes for the others to get down here and then we started to walk toward our dig spot that we dig for underwater gems.<p>

When all of a sudden the ground I was on gave away and I flouted down about 50ft. "MONSTER!" yelled Tom "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm good" I yelled back.  
>"Hey I see a door" "How the hell do you see a door down there?" yelled Jim. "Two of you come down here the other ones go back to the boat" "Alright Jim and me will come down and Bob and Tom will go back to the boat" said John "Ok and bring some harpoon guns" I said "Ok" said Jim. As they got down here I open the door into a small room where the water drained out. Then we started to go through this place when we came upon a little girl with a HUGE syringe. I walked to her and kneeled down to talk to her "Hey are you alone little one?" I asked "No my daddy is nearby there he is" she said. I turned around to come face to face with a guy in a diving suit and a drill on his hand. I fell back and yelped as John and Jim took aim at him. He picked up the little girl then he reved up his drill and waited for one of us to do something.<p>

"Lets all just lower our weapons and talk ok?" I said. "Ok" said both John and Jim. "Fine" said the man with the drill. "Ok lets all sit down and talk" I said as everyone took a seat. "Ok my name is Ryan and this is John and Jim" "Sup" said John. "My name is Delta and this is my daughter eleanor" said Delta. I was about to say something when 10 people with mask and weapons came out of nowhere. "GET THEM" yelled the leader. Delta reved up his drill and attacked putting it through one of the guys. I looked over at Jim right as a buckshot ripped through him. "NOOOOO JIM" I yelled as I picked up my harpoon gun and shot one through the head with a sickening crunch. John yelled out in pain as a hook was thrown into his leg by a guy on a colum who got a harpoon to the head as a trade for a hook. I looked at Delta as he finished the last one off. "Ryan?" said John. I looked at him and saw that he caught a hook straight to the side and lost a lot of blood. As he fell to the ground I caught him and said "It's ok you'll make it" "No I won't Ryan you've been a good friend and I'm thankful for that I'll see you on the other side" said John as he breathed his last breath.

I looked around for Delta but he was gone and 5 guys came up with guns and said "Lay your weapon on the ground and put your hands in the air." As I put my hand in the air I was knock out cold. When I woke up I was straped to a table in a white room with a two-sided mirror and one door to the left of me. About 5 doctors came in and started to pull some tools and syringes out and put on a recording. "Big Brother surgary take 1 test subject Omega is about to under go different changes to become the first and strongest Big Brother begining now alright put him to sleep" said the doctor. I felt a needle in my right arm and I was out cold. I woke up and couldn't remember anything except my name Omega then I looked in the mirror and saw how I looked for the first time. I stood at 6ft 11in, I didn't know how much I weighed and I was wearing some kind of armor that covered my legs, my chest and my head but not my arms. I looked at the door and tried to open it but it won't move so I kicked it and it went through the wall behind it. As I walked down the hallway, I heard a voice in my suit say "Big Brother, daddy is hurt help us please" and I took off running toward where, somehow, I know they were. 


End file.
